dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Gran Soren
Overview Gran Soren is the capital and main habitation of the duchy of Gransys. It serves as a safe location where the Arisen and their party can rest, change vocations, trade items, and restock on curatives for the next adventure. (looking north)]] The city is divided into four main sections : *The Urban Quarter and Venery form one section, with much of the city's trade taking place here. Gran Soren's main south gate is here. *The Craftsman's Quarter contains the Pawn Guild, some manufacturing trades, as well as a large open Field where some agriculture takes place. Gran Soren's main north gate is here beyond the field. *The Noble Quarter contains the houses of rich merchants, as well as the Gran Soren Cathedral. A guarded gate leads to the fourth section - the Duke's Demesne. The Passage Gate and Castle Gate connect this place to the Craftsman's and Urban Quarters. *The Duke's Demesne contains the keep and castle gardens, in which the Duke and other most important persons live. Each area is separated from the others by high walls and gates, and all are surrounded by the city walls. An Aqueduct passes through the Venery and under the city and part of it is used as the Slums by the poorest in the town. A third exit from the city is made where the aqueduct water exits the city. Characters Duke's Demesne § Inhabitants}} There are over 100 characters within the walls of Gran Soren. Some stay in one area all the time. Some wander between two or three areas. Many will leave the city at night, and a few will only be out at night. This lends the city a very dynamic feel, since the Arisen will encounter different people depending what time it is, and what part of the city they visit. In addition to the city's residents and visitors, Escort Missions for every person living outside of Cassardis will start from the notice board in the Union Inn here. (looking northeast)]] Nobility Mostly found within the Noble Quarter : *Bawdwyn *Fancey *Jolette *Mellard *Pipa *Vanna *Willhem *''also Fournival and his daughter Symone Tradespeople *Arsmith, Nettie, Marla - Arsmith's Alehouse *Asalam, Emme, and Meridith - Union Inn *Caxton, and Gwine - Caxton's Armoury *Camellia and Judith - Camellia's Apothecary *Brice, Lena, Mathewe, Osip, Simond - Fountain Square stalls *Devyn - barber shop *Mountebank - the Black cat *Madeleine, travelling vendor *Fournival, merchant and businessman *Reynard, travelling merchant Carriers *Eugen, female courier *Josua *Maurin, messenger or courier Craftsmen and farmers *Austine, blacksmith and his son Wilhem *Carel, assistant *Garvin, blacksmith *Howlen, carpenter *Humphrauy, carpenter *Lucie, farmer *Josias, farmer General citizenry *Abram *Agnes, Baudric's friend *Amity *Baden *Cale *Cornelius *Danton *Frost *Hender *Isabel, Fournival's servant *Jenlyns *Kassie *Nils *Pip, Sara and Jaspar's son *Rychard *Sara, Jasper's wife and Pip's mother *Sylvie *Tomlin, boy, Ansell's son *Vander Other *Barnaby, pawn guild *Baudric, mystick *Merrick, scholar *Steffen, magick scholar *Aric, Guston, Hobert- trouble causers *Katlyn, Martha, Milberowe, Pernill - street walkers Slum dwellers *Aemelie *Hewrey *Philippa *Walter *Mason, temporarily Religious orders *Edgar, monk *Geffrey, priest *Haslett, monk *Hilde, nun *Jean, monk *Maxson, monk *Milly, nun Public speakers *Flavian *Jasper Soldiery *Ser Adraenn *Ser Aerick *Ser Alvert *Ser Auguste *Ser Basius *Ser Bayard *Ser Camillus *Ser Cyriac *Ser Fedor *Ser Folke *Ser Gauwyn *Ser Gregor *Ser Henning *Ser Hewrey *Ser Ivo *Ser Jakys *Ser Jareth *Ser Jovan *Ser Kestril *Ser Laurent *Ser Marcas *Ser Malkovich *Ser Mathys *Ser Maximilian, Wyrm Hunt Questgiver *Ser Nichol *Ser Raulin *Ser Raffe *Ser Sairus *Ser Vyctor Quests (looking east)]] Gran Soren is a relatively safe harbor, and few quests take place within its walls. It is however the starting (or ending) place of many quests - A Matter of Myrmidons and Lure of the Abyss begin at the Pawn Guild early in the Arisen's adventures; whilst in the Noble Quarter all the Wyrm Hunt Quests are handed out by Ser Maximilian. Several quests require inquiring with (or overhearing) the populace of the city, including Seeking Salvation, The Wyrmking's Ring and The Cypher. An overheard conversation also leads to the quest to rescue Selene during Witch Hunt. Other quests involve investigating Salvation incognito within the city - these are Chasing Shadows and Rise of the Fallen. Further quests take place or begin in the Duke's Demesne, after the invitation during Come to Court. These include all the Royal Orders Quests - of which Trial and Tribulations takes place mostly within the city. During Honor and Treachery an attack on the city must be thwarted. Members of the Royal court also request the Arisen's assistance, including Fedel (The Conspirators) and Mirabelle (Arousing Suspicion and Duchess In Distress). Quests involving the Duke directly include Reward and Responsibility and A Warm Welcome. Lesser quests involve helping persons in the city - including Reaper's Scorn, Land of Opportunity, Escort Duty, Idol Worship, Supplier's Demand, and A Troublesome Tome. Madeleine's questline comes to an end with her fleeing the city during Bad Business. Furthermore, almost all of the general populace may request escort to one location or another at some point. For more details see each persons biography, or Escort quests. Notice board quests There are notice boards for quests at: Arsmith's Alehouse, two at the Pawn Guild, and one at the Union Inn. The quests at the Union inn are usual Escort Quests, whilst persons seeking special items oft advertize at Arsmith's. Those wishing rid of some monstrous foe usually place their requests at the Pawn Guild. For lists see the individual locations or Notice Board Quests Pawn Travel Knowledge *The Gran Soren Port Crystal array is the easiest location knowledge star to obtain if a pawn has never been to Gran Soren before. Otherwise, entering the front gate the first time, usually together with the award of the achievement/trophy The Courier, does this. The front gate's knowledge area is large: ** The street in front of the barber has triggered a comment and knowledge star. ** The fountain square where the market is often grants a knowledge comment and star if it was not triggered at the gate. Sometimes this happens on a rental if it was not obtained upon initial arrival. *Visiting the tree in front of the Gran Soren Cathedral grants one star. *Accessing the rooftops using the ladder near The Black Cat and travelling to the buildings north of the Venery map marker grants one star. Pawn Chatter :"A place one can live without fear of monsters!" :"What meaning do you suppose those stones hold?" :"The city has amenities for every need. Armorers, apothecaries, an inn to rest..." :"The Pawn Guild stands ahead. 'Tis a gathering place for my kind." :"We'll like find shops selling weapons and sundries within." :"This must be an alehouse." :"Many's the person comes to drink here, all bearing different tales." :"The scrivener at The Black Cat here can duplicate objects in your possession." :"What's more, the proprietor can furnish forgeries of certain items." :"Precious things gone lost or missing have a way of turning up there." :"From day to night, this area feels completely different." :"Naught beats a rooftop for a vantage on the city's hidden corners." :"Seems a path runs along the top of the castle walls." :"The city has a church as well?" :"As expected of a residential area, 'tis much more quiet." :"Most of the doors are barred tight... For fear of the dragon, perhaps." :"Mind the guards on watch. They'll not suffer any untoward behavior lightly." :"Aye, the inn offers a clean bed, but it deals in vocations and skill, besides." :"You humans certainly do make a lot of expressions." :"Your different countries, cities, people... Intriguing." :" 'Tis dreadfully easy to while away hours just shopping." Notes *The flag oft seen in Gran Soren, that of a red dragon pierced with a sword on a blue and white saltire (diagonal flag) is not that of Gran Soren, but of the Duke. Gran Soren's seal is a gold griffin, such as seen on the Sectional Iron Plate or Arm Crest. *There are numerous chests concealed around Gran Soren; most of them can be found around and within the fortress walls. Loot from these chests is random and respawns every 2–3 days, and has been noted to include: Seeker's Token, War Bugles and Royal Banners. **Some chests (~4) are only accessible via Rooftops and can be accessed via ladders in the Venery or at the top of the staircase between Fountain Square and the Castle Gate. One chest can be found on a patio directly over Caxton's Armory with the possibility of offering Throatcutters, Ironclad Staff or Trusty Sword (Stilettos, Crimson Glare or Broadsword, Post-Game), while the others are scattered around the Venery, one of which contains the Third Journal Entry for the Search Party mission. **At Noble Quarter there are inner battlements running between Castle Gate and Gran Soren Cathedral. There are two chests hugged to these battlements, both may contain Scholar's Coat or Leather Chestguard. **There are also 'hidden' chests that aren't readily seen while looking around the city roofs. Doorways leading to attic rooms that cannot be accessed from inside the building. They can be identified by bright lights at night (in some of them) and windows that are unshuttered and can be seen into (after locating one its usually only a matter of looking for the opening into the room). An example would be the opening above The Black Cat which often contains a Wakestone Shard Forgery. *It is quite common, while shopping in the marketplace, to hear a pawn shout "I've been drenched!" or "Soaked to the bone!" etc. as a result of retrieving rocks or gold from the Fountain. They do not attempt to climb the pillar to reach the bag of gold (and/or Rocks) that respawns on top of it every 7 days. *Gran Soren and Cassardis are the only locations within Gransys with a fixed Portcrystal location. *Post-Game, pawns can be found wandering across the rooftops in the marketplace, and in parts of the battlements and towers. Gallery ExitAquaduct.jpg|An exit by the Slums References Category:Locations Category:Gran Soren Category:Articles Containing Spoilers